parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
North American Raccoon
Bandit-masked raccoons (Procyon lotor) are a familiar sight just about everywhere, because they will eat just about anything. These ubiquitous mammals are found in forests, marshes, prairies, and even in cities. They are adaptable and use their dexterous front paws and long fingers to find and feast on a wide variety of fare. In the natural world, raccoons snare a lot of their meals in the water. These nocturnal foragers use lightning-quick paws to grab crayfish, frogs, and other aquatic creatures. On land, they pluck mice and insects from their hiding places and raid nests for tasty eggs. Raccoons also eat fruit and plants—including those grown in human gardens and farms. They will even open garbage cans to dine on the contents. These ring-tailed animals are equally opportunistic when it comes to choosing a denning site. They may inhabit a tree hole, fallen log, or a house's attic. Females have one to seven cubs in early summer. The young raccoons often spend the first two months or so of their lives high in a tree hole. Later, mother and children move to the ground when the cubs begin to explore on their own. Raccoons in the northern parts of their range gorge themselves in spring and summer to store up body fat. They then spend much of the winter asleep in a den. There are six other species of raccoons, in addition to the familiar northern (North American) raccoon. Most other species live on tropical islands. Roles * It played Peter Sam in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Jean-Bob in The Artist Mare * It played Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Slinky in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Bagheera in The North America Book * It played Mandrill in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Troodon formasus in North American Age series * It played Charlie in American Animals, Inc. * It played Rocky in Battle For North American Island * It played Adapiform in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Nocturnal Animals Next Door Portrayals * It is played by Grey Langur in Brother Leopard * It is played by Honey Badger in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Raccoon-grass.jpg northern-raccoon.jpg RaccoonImage.jpg Procyon Lotor.jpg Raccoon, North American.jpg Raccoonfig1.jpg Northern Raccoon.jpg Raccoon, North American (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Raccoons.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg|Bambi 2 (2006) MSB Raccoon.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|Bambi (1942) Foster's Home Raccoon.jpg North_American_Raccoon (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-2914.jpg|The Simpsons Movie (2007) Adventure Time Raccoon.png Regular Show Racoon.png SJ Raccoon.png TLH Raccoon.png Raccoon (Total Drama Island).png YiLCB Raccoons.png Knd Racoon.png Raccoon_artwork.png Rhondatheraccoon.jpg Meeko the Raccoon.jpg|Pocahontas (1995)|link=Meeko cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3339.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) PatF Raccoon.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Barnyard Raccoon.png Clarence Racoons.png|Clarence (2014-Current) The Problem Solverz Racoon.png IMG_4599.PNG IMG 8377.JPG IMG 8218.JPG CPatP Raccoon.png IMG 0467.PNG IMG 8234.JPG|Wagon Heels (1945) IMG 0217.JPG IMG 7033.PNG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg raccoonKF.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) Alphabet Train.jpg Jumpstart Raccoon.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures the_jungle_bunch_the_great_treasure_quest_04-600x420.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.45.15 PM.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Pinch Raccoon.jpg JEL-Raccoons.jpg Larry Racoon.jpg Scared little raccoon.png Raccoon (Almost Naked Animals).jpeg UTAUC Raccoon.png PPG (2016) Raccoon.jpg 91E0C90D-D77A-42CC-8FB3-99F91CE3CCDB.jpeg R is for Raccoon.jpeg R1.png Star meets Raccoon.png Chowder meets North American Raccoon.png Rooster the Raccoon.jpeg Evan Almighty Raccoons.png Raccoon and Crocodile.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) VeggieTales Raccoon.png Raccoon switch zoo.jpg Mammals.jpg G-1941-04-18-raccoon.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Pigs Raccoons Chimps 2019.png Raccoon-wildlife-park-2.jpg RJ the Raccoon.jpg RJ.jpg RJ in the Shorts.jpg imagesfdszxcv.jpg brother bear 2 raccon.jpg baby raccoon.jpg tumblr_opy1w5yqGW1r45uaso10_500.png AMC Theaters Raccoons.png Ribbits-riddles-raccoon.png Marine the Raccoon (Archie).jpg Marine and Tails.jpg RushAdventure Marine pose.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan raccoon.png Pandas adventures red pandas.png Schleich raccoon.jpg Little Polar Bear Raccoon.png Raccoon-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Jumpstart spanish five animal friends.png Dexter's Lab Raccoon.png Taffy vs Zipzip.jpg Jumpstart toddlers songbook 09.png Gumby Raccoon.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-forest-animals.png LTWR Raccoon.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger CITIRWN Racoon.png Dd-1961-06-21-forest-animals.png PiTBWW Raccoon.png Rileys Adventures North American Raccoon.jpg SC1_Sly_Cooper.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) SC2_Sly_Cooper.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Riley and Elycia meets North American Raccoon.jpg Alive Raccoon.png Rainbow Kidz Raccoon.png Baby Time Raccoon.png ABC Raccoon.png MagicBox Raccoon.png Bonny Wondy Raccoon.png KPS Raccoon.png Wild Republic Racoon.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.E.R.R.Y..jpeg E.E.Y.O.R.E..jpeg R.A.D.I.O..jpeg O.R.D..jpeg T.A.R.Z.A.N..jpeg F.R.A.N.C.I.S..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg S.N.A.P.T.R.A.P..jpeg A.R.T.H.U.R..jpeg I.C.E.-B.E.A.R..jpeg Books IMG_0291.JPG IMG 1746.JPG IMG_3036.JPG IMG 3137.JPG MM Animals.jpg IMG 4295.JPG 5C5F4824-0CE8-445C-BE1A-67EF76F76ACE.jpeg 3087B53D-86E1-49FF-930B-58521102ADF4.jpeg 3F353D1C-8AA3-42AB-AE61-AACEFFD02DAB.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg Animal Parade (10).jpeg D37B4E6A-EA3B-4FA5-B240-535DC0A2F0A3.jpeg 5912AE4F-BA8E-4681-B81A-3F18DB28CA80.jpeg CA047D3B-F1C4-4578-B5E3-F2AC14273F92.jpeg D4E66681-B819-46E1-984A-87BB43BF41CC.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 90565B8B-748A-49B2-80BF-48A4804C971A.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg D55A1A00-8C08-4F5D-B3A3-DFDB41A2ECDA.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (43).jpeg 0BB63C5C-30EF-5932-CE76-B24E74DE20FC.jpeg BA86762F-3C63-43A4-8038-6FFB477EC751.jpeg 1604B322-D3B4-49F8-BD75-1AFB8B5F41A6.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg AC782EAB-5AF9-42CE-A6D2-E5FDB944ECC3.jpeg BDAB5E82-FF75-42BD-8C43-422AD3E3B322.jpeg 3B62E24D-8971-4455-9CE8-DF30B104199A.jpeg A862BE65-6133-4F91-B044-3AE9B49C9393.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 89222588-9ADC-498D-9BE7-C50D210342E6.jpeg 56577A40-6011-4450-94F3-478FE2AF0CBC.jpeg 5422606B-5892-4F5E-B7EE-6FB487F776B3.jpeg B83E6BCD-8B99-4620-9318-05C40B940242.jpeg 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg 3C310742-240C-4E34-A50E-672FFD56B90C.jpeg AEB16FCC-A497-40F1-B6B9-C20968EA003A.jpeg ACC9DD54-A643-4BA6-AF0E-75834C861FCA.jpeg BFC27ADD-B506-51A2-C7C0-D31079FB114B.jpeg C95B1272-4C20-48BC-AC29-DC290CEE142B.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg IMG_0571.JPG Also See * Crab-Eating Raccoon * Pygmy Raccoon * Ringtail Cat * Cacomistle * Red Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Procyonids Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Brave Little Toaster Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Air Bud Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Animals Category:PB&J Otter Animals Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Planet Sheen Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Power Rangers Samurai Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:AMC Theaters Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Furry Vengeance Category:Furry Vengeance Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:The Flanimals Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Panda's Great Adventure Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Taffy Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Peep in The Big Wide World Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals